Users of computer games and other multimedia applications are typically provided with user controls which allow the users to accomplish basic functions, such as browse and select content, as well as perform more sophisticated functions, such as manipulate game characters. Typically, these controls are provided as inputs to a controller through an input device, such as a mouse, keyboard, microphone, image source, audio source, remote controller, and the like. Unfortunately, learning and using such controls can be difficult or cumbersome, thus creating a barrier between a user and full enjoyment of such games, applications and their features.